Toshiba High School Hostess Club
by Rikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkku
Summary: After a semi accidental fire burned down their school, the students of Toshiba High School must spend a few months at Ouran High School. Will the Toshiba Hostess Club and the famous Ouran Host Club clash or will romance bloom between these crazy clubs? R
1. Flaming Batons

**CoPD presents- Toshiba High School Hostess Club!**

**(A/N: Okies, this is my first story . . . kinda. Now read on. Do it! OR ELSE!!!!!!!! Just kidding. Or am I??)**

Oh what a beautiful day in Japan. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, and the students of Toshiba High School are . . . running?

"FIRE! FIRE IN THE BUILDING!! EVERYONE, STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!!!!" some random student screamed. Students streamed out of the smoking school. Teachers did head counts to make sure no one was still inside the flaming building.

The once beautiful private school was now nothing but a pile of rubble. "The fire began in this classroom here. It then spread quite rapidly." one fireman pointed out on a map. The room he pointed to was known to almost every student at the school. It was the room of Toshiba's own Hostess Club! The headmistress growled silently. "KIKU! HARUKA! CHIKAKO! AIMI! AKIKO! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE IN DETENTION WHEN THE SCHOOL IS FIXED!!!" she yelled.

Five girls snickered from the crowd. Almost a nano-second after their snickers all the boys in the crowd turned and glomped the girls. "The Hostess Club is ok! The Hostess Club is ok!" they all yelled.

After about ten minutes of being fauned over, the Hostess Club was pulled away by teachers. "Do you know how many students could've been hurt because of your stupid . . . What were you five doing anyways?" Two of the five girls moved forward. One of them had short, brown hair with blonde tips. She had large, brown eyes and a smallish face. The other had long, dirty blonde hair and blue orbs.

The brown eyed girl giggled nervously. "Well Miss . . . We were . . . Um . . ." "You were what Mariska Kiku? Just joking? What about you Kitten Haruka? Huh?" Mrs. Toshiba inturupted. Mariska and Kitten shifted their uniform dress shoes in the dirt.

A small, sweet looking girl moved the two babbling idiots out of the way. Her blonde hair reached just below her shoulders. She giggled and hugged a stuffed puppy dog. "Mrs. Toshiba, I think I speak for our whole club when I say that it was a mistake. Just ask Uki!" she pointed at a girl in the back with light bouncing off her glasses, preventing anyone from seeing her eyes. Her dark brunette hair was smooth and shiny.

"It indeed was a mistake. Who could've known that our flaming batons would catch the curtains on fire?" she explained, ajusting her glasses.

"Well I guess I can forgive you girls this once. But what are we supposed to do about the school?" the Headmistress asked herself, desperation leaking out of her voice. "Why not just go to another school until ours is fixed?" a quiet voice spoke out from behind Emiko. "Ashy! Ashy!" the small girl giggled as she hugged the quiet girl. Ash Aimi had long, dark hair and soft eyes. She smiled and ruffled Emiko's hair.

"Great idea Miss Aimi. I will call around and find a school for us to go to." And with that, Mrs. Toshiba was off, her cell phone out. After a long wait, the Headmistress turned back to the large student body. "Students. Students! STUDENTS!!!!!!" Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. After calling to some schools around here, I have found one that will allow us to sit in on them for a few months while our school is being rebuilt. We will all be going to Ouran High School!"

**(A/N: Ok, so I know it kinda sucks. But it's my first . . . semi-good story. Tell me what you think! If you think it was 'the most amazing thing you've ever read' or maybe that it 'sucked more than that leech attached to my second cousin's left leg' tell me!! Thankies!! Next chapter'll bring in the Hosts!! YESH! -hugs twins- )**


	2. More of a Canary Yellow

**(A/N: Hi people! I'm so glad! Three awesome people put my story on their alerts list!! But I was hoping to get more than my one wonderful review from my friend, who Emiko is based off of. If you like it, review! If you don't, review! Thankies!! Enjoy!)**

It was a nice and peaceful morning. Most people were sleeping, but those not as lucky were on their way to school, one of which the author! But who cares about me and those poor saps? Not you!! You only care about the students of Ouran High School . . . and those of Toshiba High School. Cry for me . . . Oh well!

Students were climbing out of their fancy limos and walking passed the beautiful sakura trees. But were they paying attention to the beauty of nature? NO! (1) They were chatting away on their cell phones and talking about their money! Selfish rich people!!!

Lets skip on through the school day to after-school clubs because, who really cares about classes? You sure don't!!

OuranHostClubAndToshibaHostessClubAreTheBestInTheWorld

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" people around stopped and stared as five girls came walking up the stairs. Two of which were screaming at the top of their lungs. "IT'S SO UGLY!" "I KNOW! IT'S NEON YELLOW!!" They yelled, hugging each other and crying. "Mariska! Kitten! STOP CRYING!" Uki announced, smaking the two upside the head. "Why are you two crying anyways? Need a hug?" Emiko giggled, thrusting her puppy doll into Ash's arms and hugging Mariska and Kitten. "We don't need a hug! It's these dresses. They're . . . They're . . ." "THEY'RE NEON YELLOW!" Mariska finished for Kitten. "They aren't neon, they're more of a canary yellow . . ." the silent Ash pointed out.

Now let us take a trip to our favorite third music room. Shall we?

"Now my loyal subjects, our lovely customers will be her any minute. What shall we wear?" the king of the Host Club announced. "Now we're his subjects? What next? His slaves?" the troublesome twins asked in unison. Kyouya sat in the corner, his labtop out. What does he even do on that labtop anyways? The oldest of the hosts, Hunny and Mori, were over by the sweets. Hunny, with his usual smile and bunny toy, was . . . well . . . stuffing his face while Mori watched over him like a hawk.

(2)Haruhi, the poor, poor, poor girl walked in and was tackled by not one, not two, not three, but four. Four cute, hot, awesome, beautiful guys. (3)So I take away the second poor.Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny all attacked their favorite commoner. "HARUHI!!"

After awhile of glomping, the Hosts moved on to an important point. What _were_they going to dress as today? "We could dress up like Usa-chan!" Hunny announced, hugging the pink bunny. "Um . . . No. Sorry Hunny-kun." Kyouya stated, pushing up his glasses. "Why not just have a regular day? A non-cosplay day? It will save us some money." he inquired. Tamaki jumped up. "What an amazing idea Kyouya!" he laughed, jumping down from one of the snack tables.

"Are we lost? Tell me we aren't lost! Kitten, are we lost?" "Ask Uki, not me Mariska!" Kitten answered her friend. "Uki-chan, Mariska and Kitten are arguing. Are we lost?" Emiko asked, staring up at her glassed pal. "Yes. We are lost." she answered. "AWWWW!!!"

The group of Toshiba students traveled around their temporary school. "Where is it? The lady in the office said that a room we can use for our Hostess Club was right around here!" Kitten complained. "Don't whine Kitten. We're here. The Third Music Room." Uki pointed out.

If only these five knew what they were about to get into. I pity them. Emiko jumped up and down happily. "Yay! Yay!" "Hm." her silent companion added. "Well we better get inside. We have a lot of setting up to do before all those boys start comming." Mariska muttered, pulling the door to the Third Music Room open.

. . . The poor girls of Toshiba High School Hostess Club were pelted by flower petals . . .

OuranHostClubAndToshibaHostessClubAreTheBestInTheWorld

**(A/N: Ok, so it was a little strange . . . hehe. I just have some little things to justify.**

**(1) Ok I am probably the only teenager in the universe without a cell phone. -cry- So this was just my venting . . .**

**(2) Now this one was kinda funny-**

**First poor- Haruhi is not rich, ergo, poor.**

**Second poor- Poor Haruhi for being attacked regularly by boys.**

**Third poor- Just poor her in general. Let's all pity Haruhi . . . ok enough of that.**

**(3) I took away the second poor, the one that meant poor her for being attacked by hot guys. I would love that . . . -daydreams-**

**So I hope you liked this chapter!! Hey you! Yeah you! Review! Yeah because I know where you live!! And I have your . . . something that you love!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-CoPD luvs you!**


	3. Spanish Armada

**(A/N: Hm . . . I think I update too quickly. What do you people think? Should I slow down a bit? Are you gonna answer me? What's the capital of Missouri? Huh? You don't know? I do. Because I'm smart. So there! Wait, what was I talking about? . . . I forget . . . Hm I need tea.)**

-Where we left off-

. . . The poor girls of Toshiba High School Hostess Club were pelted by flower petals . . .

The five girls sat in a pile, covered in rose petals. "Did the Spanish Armada attack?" Kiten muttered, pushing Uki off her. "No but roses did." Uki responded, picking up her notebook and adjusting her glasses. Emiko cried out, "My puppy! Puppy-chan is injured! I need a doctor!" Ash put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Stop overreacting Akiko." Mariska was slinking her way towards the cursed door. She peeked inside, checking for more roses of doom. "Ppppppssstttt . . . It's safe. This way." she motioned to her companions. They all crawled over, well besides Uki, and snuck into the room.

Tamaki noticed the door open. "Action. Places my loyal servants!" he announced, pulling his daughter around. The Host Club was met with something they deemed very strange. Four girls were slinking into their club room, while one was walking. "Welcome princesses." The king declaired. The other Hosts repeated him. The catipillar girls looked up. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing in our club room?!" the Hostess Club inquired, jumping up and stomping to the Hosts.

" . . . Wah?"

Kyouya stood up from his table and walked over to the guests. "Excuse me ladies but this is our club room. We've had it for--" he started until Hikaru and Kaoru pushed him away. "Who are you people anyways?! You girls are definatly not from Ouran if you don't know that the Third Music Room belongs to the Host Club!" Kitten and Mariska stepped forward. "Hey there punks, _we_ are from Toshiba High School and according to the old lady with the hearing aid at the front desk, this room is ours! We need it anyways. The Hostess Club must go on." they said in unison, staring daggars at the twins.

"Wait, did they say the old lady with the hearing aid at the front desk?" Kyouya inquired, fixing his glasses. "Yes, they did. Why?" Uki walked towards him, adjusting her own glasses. "Well that lady has the worst hearing in the world . . . She must've misheard you ladies." the third Ohtori son muttered. Uki thought about their encounter with the hearing-challanged lady:

_Toshiba's Hostess Club walked towards the office. Uki stepped forward. She noticed the older lady. "Excuse me miss, we need some help." she said in her sweetest voice, surprising all the other club members. Sometimes nice Uki was scarier than normal Uki. The secretary looked over at the girls. "What can I help you sweet girls with?" Uki straightened her glasses. "We are from the burnt ashes currently known as Toshiba High School and we are looking fora room to host our club in. Can you help us?" Sadly, this is all the receptionist heard, " . . . The . . . Host . . . Club . . ." so the kid lady told the girls where to find the Third Music Room A.K.A The Host Club. And if she had heard their whole statement, they would've got the last empty club room. When they walked away though, a group of hippy- looking students claimed the last room as their comic book club room. Sad huh?_

"Shoot."

Emiko pulled Ash around the room, and stopped when she saw a cart full of sweets! "Ahhh!!" she ran over and started to shovel down sweets. Hunny looked up from his plate and smiled. "Hai! I'm Hunny!" Emiko looked up. "Oh hai! I'm Emiko from Toshiba High! This is Ashy! She's my cousin!" she pointed to Ash who was sitting across from Mori, staring. He was staring as well. "That's Takashi! He's my cousin! I think the like each other!" he laughed.

While everyone was talking, laughing, glaring, staring and discussing: Tamaki was cuddling to his daughter. "Ha-ru-hi! Daddy wanted to see you cosplay again today!" Haruhi was, well trying ad failing to escape her 'father'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Yeah I know, not plot really at all for this chapter. Give me a break it's 2:30 in the morning and I'm running on half a cup of un sweetened tea! The next chapter will have more of a point. And sorry for any OOC-ness. ' Oh well, REVIEW MY PRETTIES!! AND SEND ME SWEETENED TEA! It helps me get hyper and that's when ideas flow. Hm . . . Time for bed. Good night. -face lands on keyboard-**

**y 7uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuauoo3q73REUYtg EIURGTqiue5tg4E**

**-CoPD will marry you one day! Maybe.**


	4. Toy?

**(A/N: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for not updating! Kill me if you want to. I already died in Social Studies class. -.- Please forgive me!! I hope this chapter makes up for my slow updating!! Sorry if this chapter is focused too much on Kitten, Mariska, Hikaru and Kaoru. They're my favorite characters. ' Oh yeah. I don't own Ouran, or any other products mentioned in this story!! DON'T SUE!)**

"Why do you two look alike anyways? It's creepy!" Kitten yelled, continuing with the argument between Mariska, herself, Hikaru and Kaoru. "It might be because they're twins Kitten." Mariska whispered, for once not feeling stupid. Kitten blushed at her own stupidity. Tamaki ran up from God knows where and glomped the two girls. "My lovely princesses, I am King Tamaki. And what might your names be?" he asked, reaching out for one of their hands to kiss. But what he recieved wasn't that plesant. The lord fell to the groud with a footprint across his face and some claw marks too.

After dealing with the womanizer, the two girls turned back to the twins, who had been unusually quiet. Their faces were both red and their hands covered their mouths, trying to hide their laughter. It failed. Hikaru and Kaoru bust out laughing. The only girl they have ever met that didn't fall for their lord was across the room, thinking about what to cook for dinner. After calming down, the two pranksters sighed and wiped away tears. "That was good. Right Kaoru?" the older twin asked. "It sure was Hikaru." An unusual silence followed. It was soon broken by the laughs of Emiko and Hunny as they ran around the room with Usa-chan and Inu-chan, being followed by Mori and Ash.

Kitten stared at her nails for a second then looked up at Kaoru and Hikaru. "Name's Kitten." she held out her hand. Mariska followed suit. "Mariska." Kaoru nudged his brother, asking through his gaze 'Is this a joke or legit?' Hikaru shrugged and shook Mariska's hand while Kaoru shook Kitten's. Suddenly both twins cried out and lit up like when you take an X-ray. The Hostess Club's own prank masters giggled as they showed off their hand buzzer gag items. Angry, the Hitachiin twins turned thier backs to the girls. They had never been pranked before! Well, if you counted the Halloween incident then yes they have but...

" . . . Well this is boring. I'm gonna go find that creepy blonde dude and mess him up again. I'll be back soon Mariska. Wait here." Kitten announced, turning on her heel and stalking after Tamaki. Mariska stood in place. Ever since she first met Kitten, she always obeyed her. She often resembled a puppy. So not wanting to upset one of her best friends, she stayed put. Looking around, she noticed Uki and some scary looking raven haired boy arguing over something. Listening closely she heard Uki exclaim, "Well I use L'Oreal!" Then the raven hair boy announced, "Well I own L'Oreal!" and her friend responed. "WELL I OWN YOU!" but that's a different story, a very creepy one.

Getting bored, Hikaru and Kaoru turned and noticed that the girl named Kitten had ran off, leaving Mariska alone. Sneaking to a secluded corner, the devious twins tried to devise a plan to get over their boredom. "Maybe we need--" "A new toy." they whispered, staring over at Mariska.

"I'm so bored." the brunette muttered. She snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a book appeared. "Hm. This'll have to do." she opened the book and began to read. After a few minutes she concluded that Kitten wouldn't be back for awhile, judging by the manly screams of terror across the room and the evil laughter following, and sat on one of the fluffy couches.

So into her book, she didn't notice the two identical shadows slinking up behind her. Out of nowhere two figures jumped onto the couch and wraped their long arms around the shocked girl. Mariska would've jumped if she wasn't being weighed down by the twin redheads on either side of her. "What the crap?!!?!?? Why in the heck did you two--" she started to yell but was silenced by two hands shooting up and finding their place over her mouth. Uki and Kyouya looked up from their calcuators and watched the scene for a moment before going back to whatever they were doing. "Shhh. Man Hikaru. Our toy is quiet noisy." "Indeed it is Kaoru." Hikaru nodded to his brother. The hands released the trapped brunette's mouth.

" . . . Toy?"

**(A/N; TeeHeeHee. Once again I'm so sorry for not updating!!! -dodges rotten vegitables including potatoes, tomatoes, and pickles- BUT TOMATOES ARE FRUITS!!! -gets hit- I'm . . . Okay . . . -twitch twitch- Next chapter'll be up as soon as possible!!)**

**-CoPD will sue you if you don't review! I was a lawyer in social studies class! And that's why I died!!!**


	5. Antoinette!

**(A/N: Oh mi gosh I am so sorry!! You may now all hit me upside the head with dead fish. -.- I hope this chapter makes people happy.)**

"Toy?" "Yes." The Hitachiin twins stared at Mariska as she shook her head and asked again, "Toy?" Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru I think our toy is broken." Hikaru nodded in agreement. "I think you're right Kaoru. Pity." He leaned forward and poked Mariska in the middle of her forehead. "Hey! Stop that! I'm not broken and I'm not your toy!" she yelled, jumping up and walking to the door. "I'm out!"

"Mari-chan! You can't go!" Emiko cried out, pulling Hunny after her. Mori and Ash appeared behind them. Kitten ignored everyone as she stalked silently after the Host Club's own stalker King. "Emiko is right Mariska. You can't leave because . . . " "The Host and Hostess clubs are now one group." Kyouya and Uki announced, holding up a signed contract.

" . . . Wah?!"

Haruhi silently stood up and muttered something, disappearing into the abyss. Tamaki stopped running around the room from Kitten and scratched his head. "How can we be one group? I never signed anything!! And as the King, it is my honor - Nay, my duty to –" he was cut off as Kitten tackled him to the ground, sitting on him as if he was a bench.

"I don't remember signing any contract either!" Kitten yelled out, stealing Tamaki's imaginary crown and placing it on her head. Shadow King and Ninja Queen (Kyouya and Uki) appeared behind them. "Well you both signed it." they stated, showing off the signatures.

- K I T T E N ' S - F L A S H B A C K - T I M E ! -

Kyouya smirked as he strutted towards the Hostess Club's unannounced Queen. "Kitten-chan, can you please sign this paper for me?" Said Queen looked up at the AB blood type monster. "Why?" "Well I saw that you like to stalk and hurt Tamaki and I wanted you to sign this document giving you legal rights to do so." Kyouya lied. Kitten's eyes lit up and she scribbled her name on the contract in one fluid motion.

"Sweet!! Torture!!"

- T A M A K I ' S - F L A S H B A C K - T I M E ! -

Uki shuffled over to Tamaki, who was currently building a fort. Why? Probably to hide from Kitten. Ninja Queen knocked on the cardboard door. She heard rustling inside. "Who's there?" the King's voice inquired from inside. Uki rolled her eyes and sighed, "Uki." "What's the password?" Tamaki giggled, yes giggled. Tired of this game already, she knocked the small fort to the ground. The sad lord crawled out, "W-why?" Uki pushed the contract into his hands. "Sign this." "Ok!!"

- K I T T E N - E N D F L A S H B A C K - T A M A K I -

After the flashbacks ended, Tamaki and Kitten stared at each other. "They tricked you too?!" they inquired in unison.

Mariska growled silently as she made her way towards the two royal idiots, but stopped when something was snapped around her neck. After a short inspection, she realized it was a collar. Turning around, the worried girl noticed the twins trying to hold back their laughter. Before she could ask more about the collar, Hikaru tugged at a rope in his hands. Mariska was lunged at the devilish dopplegangers.

"Mari-chan's a puppy!" "Like Inu-chan!" Hunny and Emiko laughed, petting their currently stunned friend. Kaoru crouched down and patted the brunette as well. Mori walked over to Hikaru while Ash watched over the two kid-ish teens.

"Why?" Mori asked, looming over the seme twin. Hikaru looked up and smirked. "Well, Kaoru and I would hate for our beloved toy to get lost, so we snuck over to our Lord's house and stole Antoinette's collar and leash."

Tamaki jumped up. "W-where's Antoinette?!" "We dunno." Hikaru and Kaoru announced, pulling up on the leash and holding Mariska between them. Outside, a dog could be heard barking. "Antoinette? ANTOINETTE!!! DADDY'S COMING!" Tamaki cried out, jumping out the window and after his dog.

Kyouya looked around the club room. "Speaking of daddy, where's Haruhi?" Kitten looked up, directing her gaze away from the window and to the Shadow King. "You mean that cross-dressing chick? She muttered something about going to study in America and disappeared. Anyone got any tea?"

**(A/N: Well there it is. Where's Haruhi? Is Tamaki ever gonna catch Antoinette? Will Kitten get that tea she wanted? Wait till next chapter!!)**


End file.
